


The Fifth Night

by needleyecandy



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin has fallen into the Sleep, and Thor finds himself with less time to devote to Loki than either of them would like. He wants to make up for it, and, well... one doesn't grow up with Loki without picking up some tricks of one's own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fifth Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneDoe876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for JaneDoe876, to fill her request:  
> I want it in Asgard and I want Thor to court Loki as a way of saying I can still surprise you Loki thinks they may have lost the spark so Thor shows him it's still there and I'd like it if they were married and humor is always welcomed and romantic love scenes too. If you think it needs tweaking feel free ;) 
> 
> I hope this suits! Happy birthday!

When Thor returned to their chambers to dress for the evening meal, he found, not Loki, but a note. "I have gone hunting. I shall see you when I return." It was signed with a big swooping L that Thor liked to think meant _love_ as well as Loki.

It was not as strange as he would have wished that Loki did not invite him. They had gone hunting together for their honeymoon, and many happy times after that, but none recently. None since their father had fallen into the Sleep and Thor had had to take the heavy seat on his behalf. Loki had invited him many times since then, always at times that duty held Thor to home while his heart begged him to go. He wished things were different now, that he might feel surprise at this instead of sorrow.

As the feast hall slowly emptied, Thor asked Heimdall to remain behind.

"He has gone south," Heimdall said, answering the question before it was spoken.

"He hates the heat," Thor said, frowning.

"He has gone beyond that."

*****

For all the distance between them, Loki found himself eating his dinner at the same time that he knew Thor would be ordering the commencement of the evening's feast. His own was simple, a fish lured into jumping for the image of a fly and snatched from the air.

That night, blue eyes stared into the darkness, towards the south. Far away, a pair of green ones faced north. Neither closed til nearly dawn.

*****

Thor was woken at his normal time, and his still-tired limbs felt like lead as he dressed and set himself with a heavy tread to his throne. No sooner had he taken his seat than he turned his gaze southward. Loki slept on, his body tightly curled deep in the single fur he had carried with him. He was camped on a narrow frozen beach at the foot of a glacier. Icebergs loomed, surreally large, in the cold-thick sea.

The first petitioner arrived, followed by another, and another, and always Thor gave them his ears but his sight remained fixed on the ice wastes.

There was no dressing for dinner that night. He knew it would be a subject of comment, but that was no matter. When he rose from his throne, Loki was far from his spartan camp, stalking one of the massive creatures that made their homes in the frozen south. He must simply hope that Loki would not return too soon.

Heimdall was already wakening the Bifrost when Thor arrived, eager to go. "I stand ready for your call," he told Thor.

"No, leave it open. This will be a matter of moments," he answered.

Heimdall's brow rose - so slightly, Thor would never have noticed had he not known the gatekeeper quite so well - as he bowed his head in agreement. "I must close the bridge if it grows dangerous to the land," he reminded.

"I mean to be quick," Thor answered.

The cold hit him like a wall. Had Loki returned to his camp, Thor would have stayed, but he found himself alone. He did his task hastily and was away before his fingers had time to go more than halfway numb.

*****

Ever since he was small, when he had first learned that his father could watch him from Hlidskjalf, Loki had imagined Odin staring down on him from above. It had been explained to him that that was not quite how it worked, but the ideal had rooted itself firmly, and he had always looked upwards to face his father. He looked upwards now, facing Thor, as a smile crept across his face.

*****

The evening meal dragged on, with speech after tedious speech, and Thor was not able to return to his throne until after Loki had settled himself in for the night. He looked contented, snuggled deep in the new pile of furs.

The next day, Loki's hunting was better. Thor had seen the tiredness in his body yesterday, the way his balance wasn't its usual perfection, the way his shoulders drooped just a little, just when he was still.

That night, when Loki returned to his camp, he found a pillow. Amusement lit up his features as he smiled to the sky.

The night after that, he found a box with all of his favorite sweets.

The fifth night, he went home.

*****

Thor did not learn of Loki's return until he arrived in the dining hall to find his brother already seated, waiting. They nodded to one another graciously, all the affection that was seemly for public display.

"I trust you rested comfortably while you were away?" Thor murmured.

"Very well. But it is hardly suitable for the king to be ruled by such sentiment, brother," Loki answered.

Thor had just time to reply before the trumpets announced the arrival of the first platters of food. "How fortunate, then, that I am not king yet."

It was clear to anyone who looked that Thor was offering but the scarcest attention to anything whatsoever, appearing in a daze all through the meal. Loki, in contrast, was all bright eyes and rapt attention, his gaze flitting about the room as lightly as a wren in spring. The tapestry which hung from the table, embroidered all along with scenes of battle and glory, served to hide the reason for their moods.

Loki did find it very convenient that their mother had chosen that evening to take her meal alone, sitting at their father's side. It meant that they were the only two at the high table, which in turn meant that they were the only ones to know what was going on _beneath_ the high table. More precisely, what Loki was doing beneath the high table. It came as a surprise; Loki was normally the type to hold grudges.

"I see your appetite has not diminished during my absence, Volstagg!" Loki said cheerfully as he gave Thor's cock a long, firm stroke downwards, nearly making Thor spill his wine.

"And my lady Sif, I heard that you particularly distinguished yourself in the training grounds yesterday." Loki gathered up the thick bead of precum that was _just_ balanced on the head of Thor's cock, getting every bit he could onto his finger before bringing his hand up from beneath the table, subtly smearing it across his bread, and taking a large bite. The strangled sound Thor made was most rewarding.

Thor was fortunate indeed for the heaviness of the leather that hung, seemingly ornamentally, from his waist. In truth, it was anything but decorative, but for now its sole reason for existing could have been to hide the effects of his brother's teasing fingers, and he would have been glad to wear it always. By the time to rise and retire arrived, Thor had been kept hard and wanting for a full three hours and twenty-seven minutes, and he could think of nothing but grabbing Loki and dragging him to his chambers, scandal be damned. He did not. He maintained his decorum right up to the moment the door to their hall settled shut with the hollow sound of metal upon metal.

Thor pressed Loki against the shut door, boxing him in with thick arms and the crush of his body. "So I take it that I am forgiven?" he growled, his voice low and full.

"Forgiven? Why Thor, whatever do you mean?" Loki meant his own voice to sound light and teasing. He was not entirely sure he succeeded. But no matter. He carried on. "I'm sure I cannot imagine of what it is you speak. Perhaps you might care to elucidate?"

Thor growled again. How utterly delightful.

"I'm terribly sorry, that sound is not part of the Allspeak, and you always were more studious with the far-flung dialects than I."

Thor stopped his mouth, then, at last, at last. His lips were full and firm as they pressed against Loki's, and his tongue was thick and hot as it pushed its way inside. His broad hand slid down between them, cupping Loki's erection through his clothes. "Say it," he said.

"Say what?" Loki asked.

Thor took a step back. "Very well. I will not inconvenience your bed with the presence of one who is unwelcome, and I will bid you good night."

He strode briskly away towards his own chambers, leaving Loki staring, open-mouthed, after him.

*****

Loki was fully prepared to take his revenge the next evening. Their mother's return to the high table was something of an inconvenience, yes, but he was clever and quick to adapt. Besides, Thor also seemed to respond well to the lightest of hints, his eyes slowly dilating over the course of the feast as Loki kept his calf pressed against Thor's, letting the long span where they touched grow slowly more heated over the course of hours.

It was very annoying that Thor still seemed to think himself in control of the situation. This time, he was on his knees before Loki, breath hot on Loki's straining cock, when he decided not to put his mouth to what was clearly its most important purpose.

"I love you so much, Loki. Tell me you love me, too?"

Loki huffed his irritation. "I married you, didn't I? Go on, suck it."

And Thor, the bumbling oaf, rose to his feet and gave Loki a gentle kiss - on his _cheek!_ \- goodnight.

*****

Third time's a charm, Thor told himself. This would be the night that Loki would give in and acknowledge Thor's feelings. He met with the master of feasts, giving him detailed instructions on how he wished that evening to go, and he spoke firmly to show there would be no argument, even when he requested the particular mead that was so sweet that none but Loki could bear to drink it.

Maybe that hadn't been the best course of action, he thought later as he carried an unconscious Loki off to bed. It was normal, completely to be expected, that after finishing his own glass of mead, Loki would work his way down the high table. It was not so usual for Loki to then turn to the long tables filled with row upon row of those warriors and advisors who had been invited to dine with the royal family. He had drunk nearly three bottles-worth before he began to slur his words, and another six before his steps faltered. It was hardly the sort of thing Thor could put a stop to; to have a member of the family come and speak to them personally, even if it was in part to drink their untouched mead, was an honor of the sort that Thor could not deprive them.

He pulled the blankets snugly over his sleeping love and smoothed his hair back before he withdrew.

*****

Loki did not see Thor on his fourth night back. Indeed, he saw no one but his mother, who came to his room with a lamp that was far too bright and a chuckle that was far too loud and some medicine that was far too weak. A hangover, he decided, was by far the worst means of revenge he had ever yet attempted.

*****

The fifth night, both were resolved to win: Loki by getting laid without saying whatever it was Thor wished him to say; Thor by coaxing Loki into admitting those feelings he so rarely spoke. Their goals were so often at odds. Thor was fortunate indeed that Loki's mischief turned inward nearly as much as it did outwards.

Loki smiled so sweetly as Thor tended to him over the feast that night, always making sure that he had wine enough and the choicest cuts of each offering sent out by the kitchen; anyone who knew him less well than Thor did might easily think that Loki was simply happy. The truth was that Loki was happy, but Thor knew perfectly well that there was never any _simply_ with his brother.

At the end of the feast, and the seemingly endless rounds of toasts to the health of the royal family, during which both Thor and Loki could feel the other’s legs jiggling with impatience, they retired together to their hall.

The instant the doors shut behind them, their seemly distance was gone. Lips met, eager, burning. Thor's hands slid down Loki's lean flanks to cup his ass and the moment he felt Thor take his weight, Loki wrapped his legs around Thor's waist. Thor kissed his way down the pale, slender neck to bite at the racing pulse below.

"Your chambers or mine?" Thor growled. Secretly, he wished that they might share their chambers, as married commoners did, but it had been scandal enough when they had chosen to take a single hall.

"Mine," Loki answered. His had the great advantage of being nearer the door to their hall, and he was feeling impatient.

Thor held Loki with one broad hand while the other flung open the door and hurriedly shoved away the blankets. "Red," he murmured appreciatively when he saw the sheets. "Is this a welcome?"

"I look good against them," Loki answered.

"Yes, that you do." Thor lowered him carefully down and stood a moment, taking in the sight of which he could never have his fill. Loki was quite simply the most tempting sight in all the realms. (Had Thor said _there was no 'simply' with Loki_? Well, that was nearly true.)

Loki remained still as Thor undressed him. When they were too caught up with want to spare a single moment, both would undress themselves, sure fingers quickly undoing the many buckles that fit together their armor, but Loki liked this better. Thor's huge hands skimming over him, the way Thor's eyes darkened with each new swatch of skin revealed... Yes, it was far more satisfying. He watched appreciatively as Thor stripped and joined him in bed, hovering above him.

Burning lips and teasing hands found their way _everywhere_ and then Thor was inside him, rocking, moving far too slowly. Loki wrapped his legs around Thor's waist, pulling himself upwards to meet each thrust. Thor could never resist that long, Loki thought, smiling to himself as their speed increased, and then one particularly delicious glide in had Loki seeing stars.

"Yes, Thor, that, do that again."

"What, this?" Thor asked, doing it again and giving that infuriating grin.

"Yes, that. Don't stop, brother, I'm so close..."

Thor stopped. "Do you love me?" he asked.

"Now? We have to do this now?" Loki gasped.

There was that grin again as Thor nodded and pushed back in, so slow, too slow for what Loki needed...

"Yes, I love you," he panted. "Now are you going to get me off, or must I see to myself?"

"I would never dream of allowing such a thing, when I am able to be of service." And at that, Thor finally gave everything, and it was too good for Loki to even be irritated with him until he was sinking back to earth from the mond-shattering climax Thor had given him. Then he glared, making Thor laugh.

"Tell me you don't love tricks, and despite your silver tongue I'll know you lie."

"This was a particularly annoying one," Loki told him.

Thor laughed again, the sound low and rich as it rubbed its way inside. "And yet I think you loved it all the same."

Loki stared firmly at the ceiling. "It was well executed, I will give you that. But that is all."

"The truth of it all is that I long for nothing so much as to be with you, even when duty forces me elsewhere. Tell me you know that," Thor asked.

Loki was actually going to tell him something else entirely, but then he met Thor's eyes. They were soft and trusting and hopeful, and when he spoke it was quite the opposite of what he had intended to say. "Yes," he said. "I do."


End file.
